


Put Your Heart into It

by GeminiMercedes



Category: Scoob! (2020)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Cooking, Day At The Beach, Declarations Of Love, Food, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Heart-to-Heart, Heartwarming, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Snacks & Snack Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiMercedes/pseuds/GeminiMercedes
Summary: A certain great dane has been on Dynomutt's mind.Time to do something about it.
Relationships: Dynomutt (Scooby Doo)/Scooby Doo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Put Your Heart into It

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this quick fic after watching "Scoob!". Loved Dynomutt's character (didn't watch him growing up, so it was my first time seeing him) and had to write a story around his character. While I didn't love the movie (even though it had some really funny jokes), I wouldn't mind a sequel/spin off if he was in it.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy and let me know what you think of this one-shot!

Dynomutt hadn’t expected anyone to find him in the Falcon Fury’s kitchen at three in the morning, but Dee Dee was probably the best one to do so given the circumstances. 

The Falcon team’s heroine was known to work late, researching data or working out to alleviate stress. Dyno deeply respected her work ethic (and the way she made it look so easy), but he did remind her to take breaks from time to time. 

Not that he could talk with the late night mission _he_ was on. 

“What are you up to, Dyno?” she asked, stretching as she spoke. 

“Late night workout?” he asked, giving her athleisure wear a once over. 

“Of course, you know we gotta stay in shape,” she replied with a smile. “I really wish we had a pool, though.”

“Weren’t you supposed to put in a request in for that?” 

“Yeah, but I’ve been so busy with work. You were supposed to help me with that, if memory serves.” 

His ears folded at that, knowing it was true. He’d been so distracted lately that he’d been avoiding a few of his responsibilities. It was completely out of character for him and he knew that. 

“But your mind’s been elsewhere, huh?” Dee Dee asked, shifting her gaze to the spread of food he’d laid across the island in their kitchen. 

Indeed, towering sandwiches, lengthy hoagies, seasoned drumsticks, frosted cupcakes, and an assortment of custom made dips covered the length of the island. They were individually wrapped and smelled unique onto themselves, mostly because they were made up of ingredients that most people wouldn’t have used. 

“Well, kind of?” he replied, realizing there was no point in denying it. 

“This is incredible, I can’t imagine how long it took you to make all of this.” 

“There’s more,” Dyno admitted. “Check the fridge. There’s homemade jalapeño ice cream and banana cream pie, too.” 

“That pie sounds delicious,” Dee Dee replied. “Though, I can only think of two individuals who would look at all of this and salivate. Neither of those individuals are regularly on this ship, either…” she mused, smirking at him. 

“Well, they…could be? I’m sure you’ve never had jalapeño ice cream before,” he offered in jest. 

“You’re right, I haven’t,” Dee Dee agreed. “I don’t plan on changing that, either.” 

“Your loss…”

“But seriously, is this who I think it’s for?” she probed. 

“Well, we’re going to see the Mystery Inc. crew tomorrow,” Dyno replied. “I thought I’d just…make some snacks in advance.” 

“This is a _feast_ , Dyno. I know their crew can eat but it looks to me like you’re trying to impress someone.” 

“I’m not trying to impress anyone,” Dyno retorted defensively. Dee Dee raised her hands in mock surrender.

“Of course not. Though I’m pretty sure I’ve never seen you in the kitchen for any other reason than to give someone a report during their lunch break.”

She was right, and even though he really didn’t want to admit it, it was pretty obvious _who_ he was trying to impress with this creative spread. 

“…it’s not Shaggy,” he muttered. Dee Dee rolled her eyes and put a hand on her hip.

“Well there goes my guess,” she replied sarcastically. 

Silence fell between them, interrupted only by the dripping sound of the kitchen’s leaky faucet (another issue Dynomutt had been neglecting). 

“Okay, fine. It’s for Scooby,” he admitted, huffing as he did. “I read somewhere that the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach and we know Scooby’s love of _interesting_ food combinations so I thought I’d…”

“Give him something he couldn’t resist?” Dee Dee tried, still smiling. Dyno growled and looked away. 

“You can say it’s weird, it’s fine. I know that.” 

It was upsetting because he’d never felt this way before. His processors hadn’t prepared him for such strange and unknown territory. Yet, since meeting the Mystery Inc.’s star canine, he’d found it hard not to think about him constantly. It was an unnecessary distraction, especially with so much saving-the-world business to take care of, but he’d yet to find a way to stop the great dane’s face from running through his artificial mind. 

Luckily, he was stoic enough to get by undetected (though he doubted Brian would have noticed anyway). No one really asked him how he was doing outside of his programmers. Even then, it wasn’t like he would have admitted to how he’d been feeling. Feelings of infatuation fell outside of his “purpose”. He was supposed to be a hero, nothing more or less.

But it was nights like this, knowing that he would be seeing the Mystery gang soon, that made him go against everything he was programmed to do. 

“I don’t think it’s weird,” Dee Dee said softly, interrupting his train of thought. 

“Actually,” she continued, looking at the assortment of dishes again. “I think it’s really sweet. I’m sure it’ll mean a lot to him knowing you went to all the trouble of making these.” 

“Y-you think so?” Dyno replied, blinking in surprise. 

“I really do,” Dee Dee said with a nod. 

“But what do I tell him? Dyno asked, finding himself frustrated and embarrassed. “It’s not like I can _speak from the heart_ like they do in those movies we watch.” 

“And why not?” Dee Dee asked, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Well, for starters, I don’t have a heart,” he responded matter-of-factly. 

“Says who?” she retorted, bending down so that they were at eye level. Reaching forward, she pressed her hand against the metal surface below his neck. 

“There are so many out there with hearts that don’t even try to use them,” she explained, shaking her head. 

“But you? You show yours each and everyday when you fight for justice. You truly care about others and do your best to help out whenever you can. That’s way more heart than most folks.”

It took a minute for Dynomutt to fully registered what she said. In that time, Dee Dee stood up and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. 

“Thank you, Dee Dee. What you said…it really means a lot,” he admitted, smiling up at her. Dee Dee returned the gesture with a smile of her own, giving him a thumbs up as she did. 

“Go get em’, tiger!”

“I’m not a-“

“You know what I mean.” 

* * *

The next day, the Falcon Fury flew to the boardwalk and parked beside the new Mystery Machine. After everyone had a chance to greet each other (and snap a few pictures for the paparazzi), they headed towards the beach. Picking an isolated spot that was close enough to the water for them to enjoy the ocean breeze, they set up their umbrella stands and picnic blankets with the intention of enjoying the sunny day. 

Dynomutt had other plans, however, and he was growing increasingly anxious about implementing them. Were his processors overheating or was it just the sun beating down on him? He was pretty sure he had cooling systems in place for situations like this, but they would be noisy and he didn’t want to draw any unwanted attention if he could help it. 

Dee Dee silently encouraged him as the two groups began to play catch up over the impressive spread Dyno had created. 

“This food is delicious!” Fred piped up.

“Compliments to the chef,” Daphne added. 

“It was all Dynomutt,” Dee Dee explained, nudging him as she did. “He wanted to make something everyone would enjoy. 

“He doesn’t do this for _us_ ,” Brian muttered, earning a glare from both Dee Dee and Dynomutt. 

“Well, I really appreciate it,” Shaggy said around a mouth full of food. “The pickles, relish, and peppers on this peanut butter and jelly sandwich really bring out the flavour.” 

“You’re welcome,” Dyno replied, genuinely appreciative of everyone’s kind words. 

“It’s spectacular!” Scooby exclaimed, licking his lips happily. 

“I’m happy to hear that, Scooby,” Dyno said, suddenly feeing dizzy (was he short-circuiting?). “A-actually, I have something else for you.” 

Sticking his snout in one of the picnic baskets, he pulled out a long, saran wrapped sandwich tied with a neon green bow (Dee Dee’s idea) with his teeth. Walking over to Scooby, he placed the sandwich in front of him and tried his best to smile brightly. 

“I-I made this one for you,” he said quickly, hoping his expression didn’t look as exaggerated as it felt. 

Everyone was silent for a second before Shaggy broke whatever trance they were in. 

“That one looks really good, Scoob! You gonna share it with your best friend?”

Before Dyno could turn around and growl at Shaggy the way he wanted to, Velma jumped in. 

“I don’t think that one’s meant to be shared,” she said, adjusting her glasses. “Sorry, Shaggy.”

“Yeah,” Dee Dee added. “That one’s for Scooby, _only_.” 

Dyno couldn’t help but thank the superheroes above for sending him the amazing friend that was Dee Dee Skyes. 

“For me?” Scooby asked, clearly surprised. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Dyno replied. “I enjoyed making everything today but I…I put my heart into this one.” 

Scooby reached forward and hugged Dyno, catching the robot dog off guard. After a few seconds though, Dyno leaned into the hug and reciprocated it. 

After they pulled away from one another (and just when Dyno was getting used to the warmth of Scooby’s fur), Scooby unwrapped the sandwich and took a bite. Dyno didn’t have time to wait on bated breathe before Scooby’s eyes began to twinkle. 

“This…is…incredible,” the great dane exclaimed, wiping away a tear. 

“Aww, now I really want a bite,” Shaggy groaned. 

“No!” Velma, Dee Dee, and even Daphne shouted. 

“Are we missing something here?” Fred asked Brian, raising an eyebrow. The superhero shrugged and turned back to his own food. 

“Probably, but I’ve gotten used to it by now.” 

* * *

An hour later, when both canines had the chance to sit by themselves and watch the waves wash along the shore, Dyno steeled whatever courage he had left to initiate his final plan. 

“So, uh, Scooby?” he started, clearing his throat. 

“Yeah?” Scooby asked, turning to the robot dog. 

“I have a night off later this week and was wondering if you’d want to go to dinner with me?” he asked, shutting his eyes once the question was out.

 _There_ , he’d said it. Even if Scooby declined, at least he’d enjoyed the sandwich Dyno made for him. 

“Sure, where would you like to go?” 

_Wait, what?_

He opened his eyes to see Scooby looking at him with an amused expression and he felt his systems heating up again. 

“R-really?” 

“Yup, I’d love to,” Scooby replied with a nod. 

“W-well, the Falcon Fury can take us anywhere. We can eat anything you’d like, really,” Dyno explained, still in shock that Scooby had said yes in the first place. 

“I guess I’ll have to think about it then…” Scooby mused, bringing a paw up to his chin. Dyno smiled. 

“Sure, you can let me know that day.” 

“Okay, it’s a date,” Scooby said with a wink. Dyno blinked. 

“I…I would like that,” he replied, settling on smiling at the adorable dog in front of him. 

His second surprise of the day came in the form of Scooby moving closer to lean on him in order to plant a kiss on his cheek. It lasted a few seconds (but felt like eternity for Dynomutt) before Scooby moved away, giggling as he did. 

“You make me ticklish,” he admitted, rubbing his arm. Dyno raised an eyebrow before the realization sank in. 

“O-oh, well I can look into changing the texture of my surface,” he replied, giving himself a look over. “I’m not sure how long an adjustment like that would take, thou-“

He was interrupted by Scooby’s paw come down gently atop his own.

“I like you just the way you are,” he said with a bright smile. 

And really, that’s all Dynomutt needed to hear. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope that wherever you are, you are safe during these turbulent times!
> 
> I'm working on another fic that will completed and released before I get back to "Always In A Rush". Manifesting that I will have it done before August so that I can put it out and get back to that story. I definitely plan on finishing it, it has a special place in my heart and I know how much I wanted it to be a stellar story. 
> 
> Until then, stay tuned!


End file.
